


Summing a demon --- Malec

by MalecWinchester



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Alec Lightwood, Demon Sex, M/M, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Shameless Smut, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:46:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecWinchester/pseuds/MalecWinchester
Summary: Alec get is lonely until something strange happens in his apartment. . .





	Summing a demon --- Malec

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is completely different from my other fan fictions but i wanted to see if you guys like this better. With that, I hope you enjoy!

Alec Lightwood is a high school Gym teacher in New York and lives alone. His parents are proud of him for becoming a teacher at age 28 and are worried that they won't get grandchildren because Alec hasn't found someone to settle down with. Alec walked home, tired from been worn out by the teenages. He opens his door to be greeted by a man covered in glitter and Alec looked at the man, confused of how he got in. "Hello Alexander." The man spoke out making Alec shiver at the roughness of the mans voice. "Umm, Hi. Why are you in my apartment?" Alec asks with curiosity and the man laughed at Alec's cute face. "Im your husband Alexander, do you not remember?" Now Alec was really confused the man smiled at Alec. "Whats your name?" Alec asks so he could call the cops on him. "Magnus Bane, darling. You really don't remember me?" Magnus said with a hint of sadness in his voice and Alec shock his head. Magnus gave up his act and looked at Alec directly in his hazel eyes. "Listen Alexander, I have had a long day and I don't want you running away from your own home. Im the demon you summoned 2 years ago, remember? I decided that I'd come back to see how your doing and clearly, your lost without me." Magnus said and it all made sence to Alec now. 

 

***2 years ago***

_"Aleccc, come on don't be a chicken!" Isabelle said as she opened the demonic bible. Alec's face went paler than usual and Jace laughed along with Isabelle. "Enough guys, we shouldn't be messing with this stuff! I heard its very dangerous!" Alec squeaked out as Jace punched him in the arm, not meaning to hurt him. "Come on Alec, you might find a boyfriend!" He said as I blushed deeply because I did want that. Isabelle started reading out the demonic lines and after it she spoke in English. "My big brother is in dire need of a boyfriend that will be there for him and please him." Shes said and Alec screamed "NOOO!" As a dark purple circle appeared in the middle of the room. Everyone looked shocked as the smoke faded away to show a man with beautiful cat eyes and glitter everywhere. Alec's jaw dropped at the site of the man as those cat eyes looked his direction. Isabelle looked so pleased with herself and said. "His name is Alexander and he's my big brother." The man looked at Izzy with a grin. "Alexander huh? What a beautiful name." The man said as he turned back to me. "Whats your name?" Jace asked the man and he smiled again. "Magnus Bane."_

 

"Wait, Magnus?" Alec stuttered as Magnus smiled at him. "Yes Alexander, now do you want to come in?" He asked and Alec laughed nervously as they walked upstairs. Alec's eyes opened wide as he looked around his decorated apartment, before he hardly had wallpaper on the wall and no he has so much stuff. "Magnus..... did you do this?" Alec asked calmly and Magnus smiled happily. "Yes I did, do you like it?" Magnus asked as Alec hugged him. "I love it Mags!" He says happily and he didn't know why his hugged Magnus. Magnus whispered in his ear. "Want to check out the bedroom, Alexander?" purring Alec's name earning a shiver for the tall man. Alec nodded nervously as Magnus took his hand lovely and dropped his glamour. Alec gazed at those cat eyes that he seen 2 years ago and was mesmerised by the beauty of them as Magnus laughs, understanding the situation. Once they reach the bedroom, Alec confessed. "I... umm I've never... had-" "Sex?" Magnus intrupted Alec and Alec nervously nodded. Magnus smiled at Alec. "We'll take our time darling, okay? We won't rush into anything that makes you uncomfortable." Magnus said as Alec let out a breath of relief to know that he'll be fine in Magnus' hands.

Alec bent down to kiss Magnus as Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's torso, pulling him closer. Alec walked them towards the silky smooth bed until Magnus began to sit on the bed. Alec felt more confident as he sat on Magnus' lap while his tongue danced with Magnus', Magnus moaned as Alec moved his hips back and forward. Alec also moaned as he felt Magnus' clothed cock against his ass crack and Magnus breathed out. "D..arling, are you sure you want to continue?" Alec was currently sucking a hickey on Magnus' collarbone which made Magnus moan loudly. "Yes Im sure Magnus, now fuck me!" Alec said as he thrusted his strong hips harder on Magnus' cock. Magnus nodded as he flipped the position so he was on top of Alec and that made Alec moan loudly, still thrusting his hips up to meet Magnus'. "Alexanderrrrr, You have to stop because I don't want to cum in my pants." Magnus purred out and Alec slowed down his movements, panting. "Me either." He says as he reached down at Magnus' belt buckle busting it open with on pull of Alec's powerful arms.

Magnus gasped as Alexander's hand wrapped around his throbbing member tightly and Magnus' hand immediately wrapped around Alec's dark locks of hair, tugging at it. Alec moaned as Magnus did so and got rid of Magnus' pants so he could taste him. Magnus looked down at a very naked Alec, how Alexander got out his clothes that fast was a mystery to Magnus. Alec started sucking Magnus' dick slowly as he watched Magnus squirm underneath him, Alec smirked. Magnus completely underestimated Alec, he did not expect Alexander to do that so Magnus let him explore. Magnus was starting to thrust into Alexander's mouth unconsciously and Alec Moaned around his cock which sent pleasured shivers up Magnus' spine. "oooooh Alexanderrrr fuckkk!" Magnus whimpered out as he was close to cumming. Alec removed his lips from Magnus' flesh as Magnus whined and Alec laughed. Magnus flipped there position and lached on to Alexander's hole with Alec moaning loudly. "MAGNUSSS UHHH YE--YEAH!" Magnus was surprised at how vocal Alec was as he continued eat his Alexander out. Magnus clicked his fingers to produce a bottle of lube next to Alexander's left leg and Magnus opened it up, pouring some of it on his long, strong fingers.

He looked up at Alexander, seeing his reaction as Magnus pushed his index finger in his hole. "Ffffuck!!! Moreee!" Alec moaned out as Magnus added another one and thrusting them harder, hitting Alexander's g spot making Alec scream in pleasure. Once Magnus pushed his 3rd finger in Alec's hungry hole as Alec Moaned out. "I need your cock, Magnussss!" And Magnus moaned too at the request. Pulling his fingers slowly watching Alec whined before Magnus pushed his condom covered cock past Alec's tight muscles making both men moan uncontrollably. Magnus stilled himself as his full cock buried in Alexander's tight heat and Alec panting underneath him. "M...move Mags" Alec breathed out, hitting Magnus' heated skin. Magnus nodded as he slowly pulled out half way and pushed back in. Once they got the hang of it, Magnus was slamming into Alec like no tomorrow and Alec throw back his head moaning loudly as Magnus did the same. Alec flipped their positions so he was on top, without removing Magnus' cock and Magnus moaned louder now. Alec started riding Magnus like crazy, so crazy that they could hear the strings of the bed matching their movements and Magnus spread out his legs so he could thrust into Alexander.

He did so earning a moan that could make Alec lose his voice tomorrow and Alec screamed again."MAGNUSSSS IM CUMMING AHHHH!" He says as Magnus thrusted up one more time giving Alec ultimate pleasure and while Alec was cumming, Alec clenched and unclenched around Magnus' cock bringing Magnus to his orgasm. "ALEXANDERRRRRR UHHH!" Magnus screamed as Alec flopped down on Magnus' sweating chest. Once their highs calmed down, Magnus pulled out of Alexander slowly. Alec moaned at the empty feeling and Magnus let out a breathless laugh as the tied the condom then put it in the bin. Once Magnus lied on his back, Alec wrapped himself on Magnus kissing him softly. "Goodnight Mags" Alec breathed and Magnus smiled at him. "Goodnight Alexander." 

**Then they sleep.**


End file.
